


Claiming What Was...HIS

by AnimeLover4Life



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bed Sex, Blood Loss, Brother vs. Brother, Castles, Cowgirl Position, Crying out a Loved One's name, Cute Ending, Death Threats, Declarations Of Love, Doggy Style, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Marking, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Moaning, Ressurection the Dead, Rin turns into the master, Sesshomaru's neverous, Sharing a Bed, Spooning, Surprise Ending, Tenseiga can only bring back the dead (ONCE), The Master Has Issues, Thrones, hurting a loved one, pleasure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover4Life/pseuds/AnimeLover4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans were creatures that that he had always detested.  So what happens when he starts falling for one?  I don’t own Inuyasha =(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming What Was...HIS

Alone, the King of Western Land stood atop of his glorious castle from his golden throne. He had changed in so many ways back when Inu no Taisho and his mother had become one. He was so much like his mother in that the two of them could never understand humans, in that they would call them names and if it ever came to it, they had no problem slicing their off in the blink of an eye. But along the way, with Jaken at his side, the duo came across an orphaned girl, who would change his view on humans, and on life itself. That girl’s name was Rin.

‘Sesshomaru, would you remember me when I die?’ the young girl asked the full-blooded dog demon. Curious about why she would ask such a question, he responded. ‘Don’t ask such a silly question’. Then Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken were on their quest to destroy the demon known as Naraku. After joining forces with Inuyasha and his friends, and yes even Koga (the leader of the wolf-demon tribe), Naraku was no more. He then had a flashback of the first time he and Rin became acquainted with one another.

It was the time when Sesshomaru attempted to take the Tessaiga from his younger brother, Inuyasha. The Tessaiga has the ability to kill a hundred demons with a single sweep of its blade, and Sesshomaru has a sword named the Tenseiga which has the ability resurrect a hundred dead people with a single sweep. The two swords were handed down by their father, Inuyasha with the Tessaiga and Sesshomaru with the Tenseiga. This was done so that it be impossible for the two brothers to fight one another. Well, more or less, for Inuyasha that if he did try to kill Sesshomaru, the Tenseiga would save him every time. 

For some reason, Sesshomaru took out his sword and used it on Rin the first time after a group of wolf bandits (being told by Koga), had killed her after they had caught her stealing some of their food so that she could back to Sesshomaru so he would have something to eat when he had awakened from his battle with Inuyasha. In less than a second, Rin’s eyes began to open, and the first thing that she saw was the demon who had saved her from minions from hell, that were going to take her soul.

That was the first time he had actually saved someone, and a human no less. After that, Rin would continuously follow the demon wherever he went, whether it was to go a ride with A-Un, or if it was to see him destroying thousands and thousands of dummies that suffered the wrath of his favorite sword, Tōkijin (which was forged the fangs of Naraku’s third reincarnation, Goshinki).

Fast forward to the present, and Rin has become more reliable to carry-on conversations with people in public more than when she was a small child back she was a youth. Speaking of Rin, she has grown into such a beauty. When she was younger, she obviously taller than Jaken (though that’s not saying too much). But she had such a growth spurt, that she’s now a couple of inches shorter to being eye-to-eye with Sesshomaru.  
The rest of her body was perfect in Sesshomaru’s eyes, and if anyone dared to make her cry, or do her harm, (like when she was a young child), then heads were going to roll. Her breasts (a D-cup, much like that of her potential future sister-in-law) (aka; Kagome) had grown to where the kimonos that Sesshomaru had given to her when she was smaller had fit like perfectly, where as they were a little too snug for her tastes, (though she was far from complaining). “Rin”, the demon commanded his second follower to make her presence in the room the throne room that he was in. “Yes, my lord”, the now sexy twenty-four-year-old as her master. “I’ve had a lot of thoughts running through my mind, & I’ve come to a decision”, the oldest son of Inu no Taisho told his young female companion as he moved his finger towards himself, silently telling her to move closer to him. Quirking her eyebrow, she asked, “Lord Sesshomaru???”, and Rin did what she was told. Rin could feel her face getting redder the closer that his face got to her, and then before she knew it, his lips were pressed up against hers.

“I don’t know about you, but how about we take this to somewhere a little more…private?”, Sesshomaru sexily whispered into her ear, and Rin could only nod in approval. He then reached his arms around her and carried her into their bedroom, distancing themselves from Jaken and A-Un (who were both sleeping outside of the castle). As soon as the two of them reached their bed, Sesshomaru thought back to what both of his parents had taught him. 

‘Do you have something that you wish to protect?’, Inu no Taisho asked Sesshomaru before he went on his ways to slay a nearby enemy (Ryukotsusei), which ultimately cost him his life. Sesshomaru’s mother ended up reviving Rin thanks to the Meido Stone that she had with her. Sesshomaru took out Tenseiga to revive her back like the last time, only this time the demons that he saw that he had to see a cut down, to bring her back to life, didn’t appear. “Why won’t you work for me Tenseiga?”, the demon lord asked his sword, which he had come to rely upon more than usual, since it was the Tenseiga that saved him from Inuyasha using his Tessaiga on him.

Sesshomaru’s mother spoke, “You do know that the Tenseiga won’t work? The Tenseiga can only bring the same person back once”. This was new news for Sesshomaru as he had never come across this sort of predicament before. He could feel his dog demon rage burning inside of him escalating to its peak. It was then that his mother put the stone around Rin’s neck. Shocking Sesshomaru as Rin was brought back to life for him for a second time. ‘He’s acting more and more like his father’, his mother told herself. 

“My lord, is something the matter?”, Rin asked her friend. Snapping him out of his trance, he responded. “No nothing’s wrong Rin”, he reassured her. “I was just thinking about something, but I want your permission first”, Sesshomaru could feel his inner-demon ready to pounce on her. “Oh Sesshomaru-Sama, and what would that be?”, Rin asked as she tilted her head to the side, obviously wondering what could be the man who had saved her on more than one occasion.

It was then that his inner-demon spoke to him. “You may not realize this, but you’ve fallen for her long ago, your stupid pride stands is what’s standing your way and refuses to fight against it, because you see humans as inferiors. But that’s nothing new, right Sesshomaru?”, the inner-demon asked, trying to get Sesshomaru to snap. “You see…” the dog-demon started out, but then paused as to how to finish his sentence. “over the course of my lifetime, I’ve seen a great many women come and go, but I’ve never been attracted to a human before”, he finished. Rin could feel her face begin to light up, at the thought of her master having a crush on her.

Sesshomaru leant in to rest his head against hers for several moments, even with his expression still impassive and almost cold. But the two of them both understood that mute language of theirs, and words became rare as Rin matured and turned into a grown up woman. His fingers danced over her hand, his body showing a sudden nervousness. Rin leaned forward a little, resting her other hand on his bent knee. "Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. "This isn't easy for me, so let me gather my wits”, Sesshomaru could feel his demon blood not only boiling but could also feel it trail up to his face. ‘Treasure every moment you’ve got Sesshomaru, because you never know when you, or someone you love will pass”, Sesshomaru’s mother told him, and he was going to capitalize on his mother’s words. 

There was silence for a moment as the full-blooded dog demon forced himself to calm down with deep breaths. "Um, well, stay with me?", Sesshomaru asked. Again, Rin could feel her face turning a beat red. The next words were a surprise to the both of them. Such a surprise the neither believed that Sesshomaru didn’t believe that he actually said it. "So you want to mark me then?", Rin wondered. "Yes. I'm afraid it will hurt so bad that you will ask me to stop, and if it's only half done then it doesn't count." He took her hand and looked into her eyes. "I don't wanna ever do anything half-assed with you. Would you think you can take the pain?" she did something that she had wanted to do for the longest time and kissed him softly and gently as her answer to his question. 

He was always so worried about her and especially now. He barely let her out of his sight (looking back making sure that she was following himself, Jaken and A-Un). He touched her tenderly like as if she was a piece of glass. Before Sesshomaru could start what was going to happen, Rin beat him to it. “I talked to Kagome about this. I know it's going to hurt when you take my virginity, but I'm willing to let you do that as well." Rin’s brown eyes seemed to hypnotize the Sesshomaru’s yellow ones, trying to expunge the worry and concern from them. He was going to give her one last warning to back out of this. "If you can't stand it (the pain of me marking you) you won't be ruined for someone else”, the two of them hadn’t noticed that there were tears coming down Sesshomaru’s face (and the last time something like that happened was when his father died). Rin hands rose up and clapped both sides of Sesshomaru’s cheeks, so that he couldn’t look away from her. She kissed his neck as she heard him drag in breath after breath, steadying his nerves. Then she felt him nuzzle her near her ear, sniffing.

"Mark me so I may wear our bond on my body”, Rin was trying to get the man that she had loved to go through with what the both of them had wanted for years to happen. He was trembling, struggling to hold the demon inside him back, but it wanted to be the one to mark her so their bond would be a true mark. He had told her this might happen. "Take me in your jaws and mark me as your mate!" She felt his body turn hot as the beast came through. The mere thought that a human was coaching a demon through the art of mating (in the back of his mind), Sesshomaru couldn’t help but chuckle. He snarled by her ear in a voice she knew all too well. "Forgive me," Sesshomaru said, and then clamped down on her shoulder with such force she thought for sure the beast's teeth had met and had taken a bite out of her rather than just leaving a mark. The pain was excruciating and she cried out with it, but the beast tried to console her by trailing his claws gently over her arms as his sharp tongue worked overtime, carving into his bite mark.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the bleeding had subsided from pouring out and just slowly oozed as it began to clot up, and she was left with a beautiful mating mark that had four fang wounds, the shallow lesser teeth marks, and his insignia in the middle of it all. He had kept his promise to her to make sure the mark was permanent and done the right way. "My mate," his whispered, "it's done. You're all mine now." Rin’s hand went gently to the bite and she hissed as she quickly drew her fingers away. “Pleasure should be experienced by everyone”, Sesshomaru then rolled Rin on to her stomach so that she was now facing away from him. 

Rin moaned loudly before Sesshomaru began to shoot his length forward into her womanhood and her breasts began to swing forward. The much older demon man held onto Rin's ass as he pumped his erection into her innards and he thrashed into her core. The pleasure she felt was so high that she closed one eye and moaned as loud as possible.  
Rin could feel her breasts fly forward as Sesshomaru pounded his throbbing length into her womanhood and he moaned with how tight the younger brunette woman felt. Sesshomaru smiled as Rin's plump, firm ass hit his lap and she kept her hands on the bed. She surprised herself that not once did she lose balance as Sesshomaru's constant pounding rocked her body and her mounds swayed over the bed. Rin’s other eye opened as she saw her master slam his length into the depths of her womanhood and his hands stayed on her rear. For the time being, they would remain in the position they were in and her eyes shimmered brightly at the size of Sesshomaru's erection inside her walls. Rin could feel her womanhood began tighten on Sesshomaru's hardness as he rammed it into her and her nails began to dig into the bed to the point that by the time the two of them were done with their “love” making, that there was going to be some more sheets that needed to be repaired.  
Deciding to shake things up a bit, Sesshomaru leaned forward and cupped Rin's breasts. She moaned as he toyed with them and rubbed her warm orbs. Sesshomaru buried his fingers themselves in her mounds and he began to tenderly kiss Rin's left earlobe. She whimpered as Sesshomaru shot his member into her wetness and squeezed her mounds at the same time. The loud sound of flesh colliding echoed throughout the Castle’s bedroom and the couple moaned into each other's mouths. Sesshomaru's length felt Rin's tightness nearing the end of their round and his groping only quickened the process. This very action went on until Rin's pussy coiled around Sesshomaru's hardness (which turned out to be seven inches in length) and yanked it. The head of it burst opened to release a tidal wave of his seeds into her womb and it completely filled it up to the last inch of space.

A couple of minutes later, Sesshomaru pulled out of Rin and allowed the two of them to lie on their sides. He sat beside Rin, who smiled in total bliss and held up her hand. Her finger gestured for her master to come closer and he easily caught its meaning. ‘If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that she’s a sadist’, Sesshomaru told himself with a slight chuckle. Sesshomaru laid his side and she arched her leg into the air. He moved closer until his crotch was near hers and he entered her tightness again for the second time. Rin moaned while Sesshomaru started pummeling his steel-powered hardness into her warmth while he snaked his hand underneath her side to palm her breast. He gripped the other one and toyed with the mounds. The brunette kept her long leg arched in the air and she held it in place. Sesshomaru's cock crashed into her walls and Rin felt it slam against her womb. 

Suddenly much to his surprise, he found himself underneath Rin and she had his arms pinned to the bed. She smirked at him while bringing her rear down his hilt and watching him moan. “Now it’s my turn”. Rin said before she started to thrust downward onto Sesshomaru's thick manhood and he remained still. Her breasts started to bob and he moaned with the little girl that been with him for much of his journey through life. She rolled her hips forward and Sesshomaru's hands shot up to squeeze her mounds once again. The blush on her face hadn't left as she felt the power of his erection thrashing inside of her warmth and her rear landed on his lap. Sesshomaru and Rin moaned as their lower parts clashed and their hips worked in sync. Her breasts heaved as she rode Sesshomaru's cock and he instantly sat up to beginning to licking her collarbone.

The brunette-haired woman moaned from this while the silver-haired demon's swift thrust made his manhood strike against her warm walls of flesh and her breasts pressed on his chest. Then, he held onto Rin's ass as she wrapped her legs around him and placed her head over his shoulder. After much thrusting, Sesshomaru felt his cock implode inside of his mate. Both moaned at the release before Sesshomaru fell back and took Rin with him. She panted with a calm smile on her face before Sesshomaru allowed her to rest her head on his chest and she placed her hand on his heart. Sesshomaru and Rin smiled at each as they relaxed before feeling sleep take over their bodies, well more Rin’s body.

Just as Sesshomaru was about to join his mate, he felt something, or mirrorless, someone peeping on them. He turned his head backwards as saw that it was none other than…Jaken. Jaken could feel his life flash before his eyes, and just as he was about to make a quick exit, Sesshomaru called his name. “Jaken”. Sesshomaru threatened his vassal. “Ye…Yes…m..me…lord sir?”, the scared walking toad asked.  
“If you tell anyone about this (before she’s ready to tell anyone about us), instead of using the Tenseiga on you, I’ll use Tōkijin on you instead”. Jaken tried but seemed to be stuck in his throat of some reason. “Is that understood?”, Sesshomaru asked his vassal that he had traveled the world together for many years. “Y…Y..YES…me..Sama-Sesshomaru”. Jaken replied and took off like Sesshomaru’s cursed sword was right behind him.

After that was settled, Sesshomaru joined his mate in slumber. Just waiting for what the future had in stored for the two of them!!!


End file.
